Juegos de amor
by Sailor O
Summary: Ella acaba de enviudar, el sintiendo culpa la ayuda pero no contara con un detalle que se enamorará de la viuda de su hermano
1. Chapter 1

"_Es usted la Señora Mina Kou"- Llamo el hombre por teléfono_

"_Si ella habla"- Intrigada por la razón de esa llamada_

"_Lamento informarle que su esposo ha tenido un accidente y murió en este. Lo lamento"_

_Al escuchar esto la chica de rubia cabellera dejo caer el auricular del teléfono, del otro lado de la línea se escucho al operador_

"_Señora… Señora se encuentra usted bien?"- No escucho respuesta por parte de ella_

Mina despertó de golpe, recordando esa noche, poso su vista en la ventana y noto que el amanecer estaba por suceder, tomando esto como una señal para que se levantase, tomó una ducha y comenzó a arreglarse sin poner mucho esmero en ello.

La misa de cuerpo presente fue muy emotiva , recordándole lo buena persona que fue su marido, rumbo al panteón

"_Hola"- Dijo el tratando de ser casual en esa charla y que la chica no notará su nerviosismo_

"_hola"- Contesto la chica sin mucho animo, el notándolo se atrevió a preguntar_

"_¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntando esperando una respuesta de la rubia_

"_¿Eh? Disculpa no escuche"- dijo aun mas desanimada_

"_Dije que si te encontrabas bien?"- Le contesto pacientemente_

"_No, no lo estoy, dime acaso soy fea o algo así?"- Le contesto un poco molesta, además de voltearse abruptamente hacia el, provocando que este se ruborizara_

"_No, no creo que seas fea, de hecho eres la chica más linda" ante esta respuesta la chica se desconcertó_

"_Gracias, pero creo que eres el único"- Le dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz_

"_Se que es un poco raro… pero no quieres ir a comer un helado"- tratando de animar a la chica_

"_Ni siquiera se como te llamas"- Le respondió sorprendida por la invitación_

"_Mira te propongo algo aceptas mi respuesta a la invitación y te digo mi nombre y tu el tuyo"- Dándole una sonrisa con la cual era imposible negarle algo_

"_Esta bien tu ganas, pero de una vez te digo que no salga nada barata eh jaja"- Respondiendo más animada_

El detenimiento del coche la hizo reaccionar, ya no habría más momentos de esos. Al bajar reconoció a las diferentes personas que su esposo había conocido, entre la multitud pudo reconocer a uno de los hermanos de su difunto marido, después de todo como no reconocerlo si era su cuñado, junto a el se encontraba otro joven pero no le dio mucha importancia.

El entierro al igual que la misa fue de suma emotividad, al terminar este, comenzó a recibir los distintos pésames de las personas ahí presentes, hasta que recibió el pésame de un chico particularmente conocido.

"Lamento lo de mi hermano"- Le dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que se estaba surcando en su pecho

"Gracias"- Contesto sin ánimos, se dispuso a retirarse cuando se sintió detenida por una mano que la hizo girar con suavidad.

"Se que no es la manera de conocernos, pero quisiera saber de sus últimos meses de vida, tomemos un café"- le propuso el chico

"No, gracias pero tengo que empaquetar la cosas de el"- Dijo apunto del llanto

"Entiendo, te ayudaré"- El muchacho noto la mirada desconcertante de Mina

"Déjame presentarme soy…"

**Aquí les dejo el inició de este fic, espero y les guste, saben creo q voy a editar completamente mi primer fic les aviso**

**XOXO!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-"Déjame presentarme soy…"- El chico no pudo terminar su presentación pues fue interrumpido por la rubia chica

-"Se quien eres, eres Yaten, su hermano"- Dijo Mina con una sorprendente tranquilidad

-"Pensé que no sabrías quien era yo"- Le dijo honestamente Yaten

-"No veo por que no, eras su hermano y Seiya me hablaba mucho de ti"- Dijo Mina ante la mirada atónita del ojiverde- "Sabes es muy incomodo hablar en medio de tumbas así que me tengo que ir- Le dijo Mina sin mas preámbulo

-"Pero… no me has dicho tu nombre"- Fue lo único que Yaten pudo decir

- "Mi nombre es Mina y disculpa pero que me tengo que ir a empacar sus cosas"- Le contesto ella de manera educada

-"Y yo te he dicho que te ayudaré y así lo haré, además de que quiero saber que fue de su vida desde que me fui"- Le expresó Yaten

-"Esta bien"- Dijo al notar la persistencia del chico

-Mi auto esta por allá, vamos"- Yaten se acercó para agarrarla del brazo

Una vez dentro del auto Yaten arrancó siguiendo las instrucciones de la viuda de su hermano. Al voltear a preguntar la siguiente instrucción vio como la chica tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a lo que al sentirse incómodo trato de decirle:

-"Que estés llorando de esa manera no traerá de vuelta a mi hermano"- Sin evitar que el tono fuera el tono de fastidio usual que tenia

-"Aquí me bajo"- Dijo la chica molesta por la actitud de su cuñado

-"Oye, espérate"- Pero la chica no lo oyó por que se había ido corriendo

Estuvo manejando por varias horas hasta que reaccionó que no había checado el parque. Ahí encontró a la chica llorando desconsolada, se acerco a ella; antes de que pudiera hablarle ella alzo la cara

-"Que vienes a decirme que Seiya ya no regresara"- Agrego irónica

Sin poder evitar sentirse mal al recordar lo que le dijo-"Perdóname, no era mi intención lastimarte"- Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su barbilla, ahí pudo notar lo rojos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos de tantas horas de llanto

-"Tampoco es fácil para mi"- Le dijo con la vista perdida en el nublado cielo

-"pero tu no fuiste el ultimo en verlo, tampoco el ultimo en oir su voz y tu no fuiste quien recibió esa maldita llamada!!"- Le dijo exaltada, a lo que el chico sintió acongojarse por verla sufrir de esa manera, sin saber por que tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla, al hacerlo la chica se fue tranquilizando.

-"Se esta haciendo tarde"- La chica avanzo-"¿Acaso no vienes?-Le pregunto la chica

Al llegar al departamento, Yaten noto el gusto exquisito con el cual fue decorado el departamento, en lo que Mina fue a servirle un poco de té, se dedico a observar los colores cálidos que tenia la sala de estar y el comedor haciendo juego con una cocina integral en tonos rojizos, en la sala se encontraba la replica de Vista en Florencia de Oswald Achenbach, después de ver el cuadro noto unas cuantas fotografías, notando una de su hermano recargado en el hombro de la chica que ahora se encontraba en la cocina, se notaba que su hermano estaba feliz, de repente una voz la saco de su trance

-"Esa foto le encantaba a Seiya, fue de las primeras que nos tomamos"- comento con una sonrisa nostálgica y dirigiéndose hacia el sofá

-"Mina, desde hace cuanto se conocían"- Pregunto curioso el chico

-"Lo conocí hace 6 años, cuando tenia 16, nos hicimos novios 3 meses después"- Dijo la chica recordando

-"Hace mucho que se casaron?- Dijo para seguir con la platica

-"Acabábamos de cumplir un año, hace un mes"- Dijo sin evitar que sus ojos se pusieran acuosos

-"No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, discúlpame"- Dijo Yaten al ver a la chica a sus celestes ojos

-"No, estoy bien no te preocupes"- Le contesto Mina al notar la preocupación en sus ojos

-"Mi hermano te platico sobre mi verdad?- Le pregunto curioso el chico

-"Si, me hablo mucho de ti, deseaba volver a verte pero supongo que eso es…"- Ya no pudo continuar por que comenzó a llorar-"imposible"- lo dijo en un doloroso susurro

Iban a seguir platicando cuando fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, Mina se levanto a abrir la puerta

Yaten a lo lejos escucho una voz conocida pero no puso esfuerzo en reconocerla. Al llegar aquella persona al fin la pudo reconocer era Taiki y su esposa Amy

-"Yaten, todavía estas aquí?"- Le pregunto Taiki al verlo ahí esperando a que Mina regresara

-"No Taiki estoy en el hotel; claro que estoy aquí, que esperabas"- Le contesto sarcástico a su hermano

-"No es momento para tu humor acido Yaten"- Aseguro severo el mayor de los Kou

-"Esta bien, pero y tu que haces aquí"- Le pregunto el chico con un tono un tanto fastidiado

-"Es que…fui a la oficina de Seiya a recoger sus cosas y pues las traje para aca"- Le dijo en un tono lúgubre

A lo lejos escucharon el sollozo de la viuda de su hermano, la cual volvia a llorar en el hombro de Amy

-"Tu sabes que va a ser con las cosas de Seiya?"- Le volvió a preguntar Yaten

-"Por lo que se, las piensa regalar a personas que lo necesiten"- Le contesto Taiki ausente ya que le estaba prestando más atención a la escena que estaba pasando en la cocina

-"Eso es absurdo, que no piensa quedarse con sus cosas, tiene suficiente espacio no?"- Dijo enfadado

-"Para que me quedo con sus cosas, si están en buen estado alguien mas las va a necesitar y claramente no es el"-Le dijo igual de enfadada la chica-"Además… tenerlas conmigo solo me atormentara más, pero no tiene caso decirle eso a una persona tan egoísta como tu"-Le dijo señalándolo

-"Aquí la única egoísta eres tu, lo entiendes?"- Le replico el chico gritándole

-"Yo??, pero si aquí el único egoísta eres tu, al haberte ido hace 7 años con la novia de tu hermano"- Le grito al mismo tono que el había utilizado

Yaten estaba a punto de responderle cuando oyó a su hermano mayor-"Yaten cálmate"- Esto se lo dijo al ver el rostro pálido de Mina

-"Mina no deberías de alterarte, en tu estado eso puede perjudicarte"-intervino Amy al ver el rumbo de la conversación. El comentario dejo a Yaten intrigado pues no veía que estuviera en enferma o algo por el estilo

-"No, Amy yo estoy bien"- Dijo la chica antes de desmayarse

-Mina!!- Dijeron Amy y Taiki mientras que Yaten corría a sujetarla para que no cayera al piso. Taiki lo guio hasta su recamara donde la coloco con sumo cuidado, al salir de ahí fue reprendido por Taiki

-"Te dije que te calmaras pero como siempre nunca hiciste caso"- Dijo Taiki al ver lo recién ocurrido

-"Ya no, ya fue suficiente"- Le dijo hostigado por el regaño de su hermano, ya más calmado el le pregunto a su cuñada si Mina estaría bien a lo que ella le contesto que solamente era un desmayo a lo que el chico no quedo muy convencido. En lo que su hermano y Amy esperaban en la sala el decidió recoger las cosas del despacho de Seiya, estuvo un buen rato ahí, hasta que un papel un tanto llamativo le llamo la atención. Se acerco ahí y lo leyó, dejándolo sorprendido y a la vez culpable por lo que le dijo hace un rato a la chica.

CONTINUARA….

**Hola… aquí reportándome jeje espero y les guste este capitulo, gracias por los reviews acepto quejas y sugerencias. XOXO**

**Sailor O**


	3. Chapter 3

Al despertar Mina se encontró en su cuarto, se levanto ayudándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Al levantarse vio a Amy recargada en el hombro de Taiki pero no vio a Yaten se quedo extrañada pero no dijo nada.

-"Amy"- Dijo sacudiendo un poco a su amiga

-"Mina, que bueno que despertaste, tienes hambre?"- Le pregunto su amiga

-"La verdad es que si"- Dijo agarrándose su estomago

-"Taiki, despierta vamos a cenar, llama a Yaten"- Dijo Amy, Taiki asintió, en lo que iba por Yaten.

-"Todavía se encuentra aquí!!"- Dijo Mina visiblemente alterada

-"Tranquila Mina, no va a pasar nada"- Le dijo su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla. Al llegar Yaten la vio

-"Vaya si que dormiste"- Le dijo tratando de hacer las pases

-"Pues si, como no voy a estarlo si hoy enterré a mi marido y después su hermano viene a gritarme"- Le respondió mandándole una mirada asesina-"La verdad eso cansa"- Le termino de decir mientras le dio un bocado a la pasta.

-"Mira siento haberte dicho lo que te dije hace rato, lo que te acabo de decir te lo dije para hacer las pases no para que me trates de esa manera"- Le dijo el chico alterado pues nadie le había contestado de esa manera

Calmándose un poco le contesto-"Discúlpame no era mi intención"

Para calmar la tensión Taiki decidió empezar una conversación-"Y cuanto regresas a Australia?-

-"Regreso en un par de días creo"- Comiendo-"No puedo dejar botado el trabajo"

-"Ah, y en que trabajas"- Le pregunto Amy

-"Soy gerente del departamento de Finanzas en una empresa transnacional de allá"- Le contesto Yaten tranquilo

-"Vaya ustedes si que son diferentes" – LE dijo Amy- "Taiki es doctor, tu eres Lic. En Finanzas y Seiya era Arquitecto, si que son diferentes, es como tu con Haruka, Mina"- Le comento Amy a Mina. A Yaten le parecía familiar el nombre pero prefirió quedarse callado

-"Si, tienes razón"- LE dijo un poco ausente

Empezó a sonar el teléfono a lo que Mina fue a contestar.

-"Bueno…..Haruka que bueno q hablas……..si, estoy bien; solo dame tiempo…….esta bien, te espero mañana….. Haruka, te quiero"- Terminando la llamada

La chica regreso a la mesa un poco mas animada. La noche siguió sin mas acontecimientos. Terminada la cena Amy y Taiki se fueron antes de irse Amy se acerco a Mina

-"¿Segura que vas a estar bien?- Le pregunto en un tono de preocupación

-"Si, Amy no te preocupes"- Le dijo tranquila

-"Esta bien, cualquier cosa nos hablas"- Esta vez fue Taiki el que le hablo. A lo que Mina solo le dio asintió levemente. Al irse Amy y Taiki, Mina se dio cuenta de que todavía le faltaba un invitado por despedir: Yaten

-"Y tu que no piensas irte?" Le pregunto ella

-"Necesito hablar contigo"- Le dijo con un semblante serio

-"De que?"- Le contesto ella de manera desconfiada

-"Sobre tu embarazo"- Le respondió sin tapujos

-"¿Cómo te enteraste?- Le dijo ella desconcertada

-"Eso no importa, me vas a escuchar si o no?"- Le contesto tajante

"Te escucho"- Le respondió ella no muy convencida

"Quiero que te cases conmigo"- Le dijo el sin siquiera inmutarse a lo que ella le respondió-"Estas loco o que te pasa?!"- Le dijo de nuevo alterada-"Esta mañana enterramos a tu hermano!!"-

"Ya me oíste, es para que el bebe y tu tengan apoyo económico"- Le contesto tranquilo

-"Yo no pedí tu ayuda, así que puedo arreglármelas sola"- Le respondió orgullosa la chica

-"Y dime que hasta donde terminaste tus estudios?"Le contesto mordaz Yaten

-"Eso a ti no te importa, pero no soy una inútil, puedo arreglármelas sin ti"- Dijo la chica un poco desanimada

-"Piénsalo, no les faltaría nada"- Le contesto calmado

-"No quiero tu lastima, ni tampoco tus culpas"- Le respondió igual de calmada

Yaten hizo una mueca de desconcierto-"No es por eso que te lo digo"- Le contesto

-Lo voy a pensar, ahora me puedes dejar sola por favor"- Le dijo esto abriéndole la puerta del departamento. Antes de retirarse le dijo

-"Mañana en la mañana vengo para saber tu respuesta"- Le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla

Una vez que Yaten se fue, Mina se fue a su recamara pensando en la propuesta que le acababa de hacer su cuñado

-"Tal vez el tenga razón, y deba casarme con el, digo después de todo yo acabe solo la preparatoria"- Pensó antes de rendirse al cansancio

A la mañana siguiente el sueño de Mina se vio interrumpido por inminentes nauseas. Se dirigió corriendo al baño, Mientras estaba en el baño oyó como tocaban con insistencia el timbre de la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que la observaba expectante.

-"Ay había olvidado que ibas a venir"- Le dijo ella con fastidio

-"Y bien que has decidido?"- Le contesto ignorando su comentario

-"Esta bien… pero bajo mis condiciones"-

-"Y cuales son TUS condiciones"- Le pregunto el chico enfatizando la palabra tus- "Pero antes de que las digas tienes que saber que tendrás que venir conmigo a Australia"

-"Que??!!"- fue lo que expreso la chica antes de decirle lo siguiente-"La única condición será que cada quien seguirá con sus vidas, no importa si es aquí o e Australia, ¿Entendido?"- Le advirtió la chica

-"Bien, pues prepárate nos vamos en dos días"- Le contesto mientras entraba al despacho de su hermano

Yaten estuvo un buen rato en el despacho, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en los cambios que sufriría su vida a partir de ese momento no se dio cuenta de que había una caja, por lo cual tropezó con ella, una vez en el suelo pudo percatarse del contenido de la caja, se levanto y recogió uno de los cuadernillos, comenzó a hojearlo dándose cuenta de que era un diario y que era de Seiya. Empezó a leer un párrafo

"_Hoy conocí una chica, se sentó en la banca de enfrente se veía algo perdida entre sus pensamientos, me iba a acercar cuando vi que un chico como de su edad era medio alto, de cabello plata y ojos azules, ella lo recibió con un beso, en ese momento me decidí alejar"_

Yaten siguió hojeando encontrando otro párrafo interesante

"_Han pasado varias semanas desde que veo a la misma chica sentarse en la misma banca, pero hoy parece que le han hecho un desaire se lo pude ver en el rostro, esta vez me acerque y le pregunte que si estaba bien, no me escucho bien, le volví a repetir la pregunta a lo que se volteo un poco arisca a decirme que si era fea, pude notar sus ojos que eran azules celestes, me recordaban mucho a Bombón…"_

Yaten interrumpió su lectura, ya que el también había conocido a Bombón como le decía su hermano, y a la única chica que había visto que tuviera un parecido semejante era Mina

"_De hecho esta chica puede pasarse por su gemela, ese no es el punto la verdad es que esa chica me gusto desde la primera vez que la vi, decidí arriesgarme a conquistarla, por lo que le conteste que era la niña mas linda que había visto en mi vida, vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le propuse ir por un helado me miro desconfiada y me dijo que ni siquiera sabia mi nombre, le conteste que si aceptaba mi propuesta le diría mi nombre y ella el suyo, al parecer esto le dio confianza y acepto, en la nevería ella me dijo su nombre que me resulto ser muy bonito, MINA AINO, me platico que su novio le había visto la cara y se acababa de ir con otra, le dije que no se preocupara que entonces el no la merecía, ella me mando una de las sonrisas mas bonitas que había visto"_

Decidió dejar de leer cuando oyó el timbre, se asomo a ver y vio a Haruka Tenoh uno de los mejores amigos de Seiya, o al menos eso recordaba, además observo como entraba con el Michiru, desvió su mirada hacia la escena que nunca había visto en su vida: El gran Haruka Tenoh abrazaba fraternalmente a Mina, eso lo dejo muy intrigado puesto que recordaba que solo con Michiru se mostraba tan sensible. Decidió dejarlos solos y seguir checando las demás cajas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en la sala cuando el timbre la saco de su ensimismamiento, al abrir se encontró con la mirada de Haruka, el cual la abrazo de una manera fraternal.

-"Estas bien"- Le pregunto con suma preocupación

-"Si"- Fue lo único que le respondió mientras se abrazaba más a el. Soltándose del abrazo Haruka noto como a la chica le rodaba unas lastimeras lagrimas por su rostro

-"No llores, todo va a estar bien"- Le dijo para darle consuelo, la chica solo atino a asentir.

La mirada de Haruka se dirigió al estudio donde vio que alguien salía, al notarlo Haruka se exalto-"Que hace el aquí!!"-

-"Es un gusto verte a ti también Haruka, hace tiempo que no te veía"- Agrego irónico-"Voy a responder a tu pregunta….. Estoy aquí por que vine al entierro de mi hermano"-

-"Es lo mínimo que podías hacer por el desde hace 7 años, digo por que si no te acuerdas te fuiste con su novia"- Le recordó el rubio

-"Haruka, ya por favor no estoy de ánimos"- Le dijo Mina

-"Esta bien, lo hago por ti no por el"- Dirigiéndose a el con la mirada

-"Michiru, Yaten, nos pueden dejar un momento a solas por favor"- Les pidió la chica

-"Bien y que me tienes que decir, Minako"- Le dijo Haruka un poco más calmado

-"Haruka, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, es que lo que te voy a decir te va a hacer enojar"- Agrego con la cabeza agachada

-"No hay nada que me puedas decir que haga que me enoje contigo"- Le dijo esto mientras le agarraba el mentón para verla a los ojos

Mina se soltó para admirar la vista por el ventanal y antes de hablar dio un largo suspiro-"Me voy a casar con Yaten y me voy con el a Australia"- Mina no escucho la respuesta de Haruka pues el se había dirigido al pasillo donde se encontraba Michiru y Yaten. Al llegar al pasillo agarro a Yaten de las solapas del traje y le dijo

-"Dime que le dijiste a Mina como para que se vaya contigo"

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- Le contesto mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre. La contestación de Yaten solo hizo enfurecer más a Haruka, el cual lo soltó para darle un golpe en la quijada

-"Oye que te pasa"- Le dijo entre tanto le daba un puñetazo

Haruka le iba a dar otro golpe cuando Mina se interpuso entre el y Yaten, por accidente le dio el golpe a Mina quien quedo ahí tirada

-BASTA!!"- Fue lo que se escucho decir por parte de Michiru, mientras que Mina se iba corriendo a su habitación

-"Mina"- le grito Haruka yendo tras ella-"Ábreme Minako"- Le exigió

-No, no te voy a abrir"- Le respondió entre sollozos

-"Si no me abres te vas a olvidar que existo"- Le volvió a gritar

Detrás de la puerta la chica le grito-"No, me importa ya tome una decisión y ni tu ni nadie me va a hacerme cambiar de opinión"

-"bien"- se oyó que dijo el chico, Mina escucho como los pasos de el se iban alejando. Siguio llorando hasta que oyo que alguien llamaba asu recamara

-"Mina, ábreme"- De inmediato reconoció la voz de Michiru. Al abrirle la puerta se lanzo a sus brazos

- "Tranquila Mina, todo va a estar bien"- Le dijo calmada

-"No, Michiru no va a estar bien"- Le dijo comenzando a llorar-"Es tan difícil, no es justo por que se tuvo que morir Seiya"- Le dijo esto mientras se recostaba en la piernas de Michiru

-"Mina, compréndelo era su destino"- Le respondió maternalmente-"Entonces dime por que se empeña el destino en separarme de el, justo ahora que vamos a tener un bebe, dímelo, quiero que me lo respondas"- Le dijo hecha un mar de lagrimas la rubia chica. Michiru tomo el rostro de Mina en sus manos para limpiarle las lagrimas

-"Eso no te lo puedo responder Mina, pero ahora debes seguir adelante por ese bebe que crece dentro de ti"- Le respondió, Mina se volvió a recostar en las piernas de Michiru hasta quedarse dormida. Sin hacer mucho ruido Michiru se levanto al salir vio a Yaten esperando por ella

-"Escuchaste todo, ¿no es cierto?- Le dijo Michiru-"¿Por qué lo haces?"- Le pregunto la chica al peliplateado

-"Hago que o que?"- Le dijo notablemente irritado

-"Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero, por que te quieres casar con ella, acaso es para limpiar tus culpas de lo sucedido hace siete años o dime tus razones"- Le respondió Michiru

-"No es eso, solo la quiero ayudar"- Le comento más tranquilo

-Cuando se van?"- Le pregunto Michiru

-"En dos días"- Le respondió

-"Pues espero la trates como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, por que si le pasa algo no solo Haruka se va a ir contra ti, sino yo también"- Le contesto Michiru mientras iba rumbo hacia la puerta

-"Oye Michiru que tiene que ver Haruka con Mina"- Le pregunto un tanto intrigado

-"Que no sabes, es su hermana"- Esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento además de que dejo a Yaten desconcertado.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola aquí pasando de rapidin tengo muxa tarea pero no pude resistirme a otro capitulo. Espero les guste, acepto quejas y sugerencias. Gracias a MoonStaR, Patty Ramirez de Chiba y Katabrecteri por pasar y dejar review se los agradezco.**

**Sailor O**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bien aquí me tienes Taiki, para que me hiciste venir"- Le dijo Yaten a su hermano antes de que el pudiera hablar

"Haruka me llamo para decirme lo que Mina y tu piensan hacer"- Le conto Taiki a su irritado hermano

"Así que ya te fue con el chisme"- Declaro con sorna

"Era obvio que me iba a hablar para contarme semejante locura, si es su hermana la que esta de por medio"- Al no obtener respuesta por parte del peliplateado siguió con su llamado de atención- Diablos Yaten ya no eres un niño al que tengo que decirle que hacer ni mucho menos para que te este regañando"- Le reprendió el mayor de los Kou

"Sabes que no eres mi papa, así que no asumas su papel en estos momentos"- Le dijo con amargura Yaten

"Pero soy tu hermano mayor"

Como respuesta encontró la sarcástica risa de Yaten y justo cuando iba a reprochar escucho"Haruka y tu son las personas mas dramáticas que conozco"- Le dijo ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano

-"No es gracioso Yaten, que no ves en la situación en la que te encuentras, dime, dime porque has hecho lo que hiciste ayer, si nuestros padres vivieran"- El reprendimiento de Taiki se vio interrumpido

-"Pero no están aquí así que no los metas en el tema"- Diciéndolo en un tono de pesadumbre-"De verdad quieres saber por que hice lo que hice, bien te las voy a decir, lo hice por las culpas que me persiguen desde hace 7 años, por la culpa de haberme ido con Kakyuu, pero también lo hice por que al verla tan indefensa ha hecho que tenga un sentimiento o más bien la necesidad de protegerla, es algo que simplemente no puedo explicar"-

Yaten se paro a ver el mueble que tenia distintos retratos hasta que su vista se poso en uno en especial

-"Me hubiera gustado haber venido"- Se volteo a decirle a Taiki

-"Si, a nosotros también nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros"- Le replico. Antes de dejar al descubierto mas de lo debido decidió retirarse

-"Me voy Taiki, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto"- Le dijo a modo de despedida

-"Ok"-Dijo Taiki-"Yaten… espero que estés en contacto mas seguido"- Le manifestó mientras lo abrazaba

"Me saludas a Amy"- Le grito desde la puerta

_______________________________________________________________

Entre tanto una chica de cabello aguamarina se encontraba tocando el timbre insistentemente

-"Ay esa Mina que no me abre"- Dijo un poco impaciente-"Ni modos tendré que ocupar la llave que me dio Haruka"- hablo para si misma

Al abrir la puerta encontró todo en silencio, se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraban las recamaras, estando frente a la habitación principal giro la perilla y encontró a Mina dormida, llego a sentarse a lado de ella para tratar despertarla

-"Mina, despierta"- Le dijo suavemente mientras la meneaba ligeramente, la aludida despertó exaltada

"Michiru que haces aquí"- Le dijo a modo de pregunta en lo que se tallaba los ojos

"Vine por ti"- Le respondió con simpleza

"Para que o que"- Le interrogo un poco mas atenta

"Para que mas, pues para salir"- Le insistió Michiru

"No quiero salir, no tengo ganas"- Manifestó inapetente

"Mina, no te vas a quedar aquí a Seiya no le hubiera gustado verte de esa forma"- Le menciono la chica para hacer reaccionar a la chica de cabellera dorada

"Tienes razón"- Sonrió melancólica

"Bueno, entonces báñate en lo que yo te escojo la ropa"- Dijo mientras se asomaba a ver el clima del día-"Anda ve, se nos va a hacer tarde"- Le comento empujándola hacia el baño

Mina se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, al salir noto su atuendo colocado en su cama, al igual que como se baño, una vez terminada de vestirse se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Michiru

-"Ya estoy lista"- Anuncio al colocarse frente a Michiru

-"Ponte algo de maquillaje, te ves algo pálida"- Le comento al ver el semblante de Mina

"No tengo ánimos como para maquillarme, además ya es suficiente con que haya querido salir ¿No crees?- Le expuso irritada

"Lo hago por tu bien, no te puedes quedar toda la vida encerrada"- Le dijo de manera autoritaria

-"Tienes razón"- Agachando su cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-"Por que no me maquillas tu mejor"- Le contesto Mina

"Ok"-Le dijo, en lo que la maquillaba se atrevió a preguntarle algo que saco de sus pensamientos a Mina- "Oye Mina por que aceptaste casarte con Yaten?"

-"Asi que mi hermano ya te dijo que me voy a casar con Yaten"-Le respondió tratando de evadir la respuesta

Michiru se dio cuenta de su evasión por el tema-"no quieras evitar responderme, te conozco desde que tienes 10 años asi que no me engañas"-

-"Lo hago por que creo que irme lejos por un tiempo será lo mejor para superar lo de Seiya"- Le argumento Mina-"Además, eso puede ayudarlo a superar sus fantasmas sobre el pasado"- Volvió a decir

-"Querrás decir sus culpas"- Corrigió Michiru

-"Pues será lo que sea pero me va a ayudar durante mi embarazo"- Le respondió tranquila

-"Todo sea por mi sobrinito"- Le comento con ternura-"Ahora si ya estas lista"- Le dijo mientras agarraba su bolso

-"Por cierto, ya desayunaste"- Le pregunto Michiru un tanto despistada

La chica negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera disputar con ella le dijo-"No tengo hambre, mira si me da hambre comemos en el Crown te parece"- Persuadió Mina a Michiru

-"Esta bien"-

_______________________________________________________________

Yaten se encontraba llegando al hotel donde se hospedaba, al llegar a la recepción

-"Buenos Días, Sr. Kou"- Le saludo la recepcionista

-"Buenos días, algún mensaje"- Le contesto mientras checaba su celular

-"Si, aquí tiene"- Dijo mientras le extendía dos sobres

-"Gracias"- Le respondió en lo que se alejaba para poder leer en privado los mensajes. Leyo el primer mensaje

_Yaten espero tu llamada, cuando regresas amor?_

_Atte. Tu sabes bien_

Yaten paso a la siguiente tarjeta al abrirla se mostro mas interesado

_Te espero en el Crown para hablar a las 11_

_Atte. Haruka _

Yaten miro su reloj, después dejo indicaciones de que siguiera tomando recados hasta que el regresara, se apuro a salir y tomar un taxi que lo llevara hacia el Crown

Al llegar noto a Haruka sentado en la ultima mesa del lugar

-"Bien aquí me tienes Tenoh"- Le dijo acido Yaten

-"Vaya, si eres puntual"- Le regreso secamente el comentario-"Creo que es obvio por que te cite aquí"- Le contesto mientras llegaba la mesera a tomar su pedido, una vez que la mesera se retiro, reanudaron su charla

-"Es por Mina, entonces"- Le comento cansado del mismo tema desde la mañana-"Así que como Taiki no me pudo persuadir, tuviste que actuar por tu cuenta"- Le comento mordaz

-"¿Por qué lo haces?- Le cuestiono Haruka

-"Lo hago por que quiero ayudarla"- No lo dejo continuar por que Haruka lo interrumpió

-"No, lo haces por quieres despojarte de esa culpa que te corroe"- Le comento viéndolo con furia

-"Si y no, si lo hago para quitarme de las culpas pero a la vez no, porque quiero protegerla"- Le aclaro Yaten

-"Mina no necesita de ti"- Le argumento imperioso-"Es fuerte e independiente, además de que nos tiene a nosotros"- Siguió con su discurso

_______________________________________________________________

-"Oye Michiru, ya tengo hambre y ya me canse también"- Le dijo Mina mientras se agarraba el estomago

-"Oh, vamos Mina otra tienda y ya vamos"- Le debatió Michiru en lo que entraban a una tienda

-"Esta bien"- Expreso con una mueca en el rostro siguiendo a la aguamarina

Después de salir de la tienda se dirigieron hacia el Crown

-"Mina, te sientes bien, te ves un poco pálida"- Le argumento preocupada su cuñada

-"Si, solo un poco cansada"- Le respondió Mina a la otra chica

_______________________________________________________________

Entre tanto Yaten como Haruka seguían defendiendo sus puntos de vista referente al tema de Mina

-"Crees que toda esta situación le esta haciendo mal y si ella no esta bien tampoco el bebe lo estará"- Le dijo

Oyeron unas voces provenientes de la puerta principal, al alzar la vista notaron como Mina permanecía callada mientras Michiru parloteaba hasta por los codos. Ambos notaron la actitud de la blonda chica

-"Generalmente Mina es la escandalosa"- Comento mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

En lo que esperaban a la camarera para que ordenaran Mina le indico a Michiru que iria al baño

Al pararse y tratar de caminar Mina sintió como si le pesaran los parpados y de repente todo se vio negro

_______________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó vio que estaba entre cuatro paredes blancas, volteo a ver si veía a alguien familiar pero no noto a nadie, justo cuando se intentaba sentar llego Taiki acompañado de Haruka para que la checara. Una vez terminado el chequeo le hizo una señal a Haruka para que salieran al pasillo

-"Haruka, Mina tiene anemia, y si sigue así podría perder al bebe"- Le soltó con firmeza

-"Pero por que?"- Pregunto Haruka desconcertado al oír lo que dijo Taiki

-"La muerte de Seiya fue un duro golpe, y los días después de esto han sido pesados, lo mejor será que empiece a tomar unas vitaminas y el acido fólico"- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia los dos jóvenes

-"Es por eso de los desmayos verdad?"- Le pregunto el peliplateado al castaño

-"Esta bien, déjame hablar con ella"- Argumento Haruka

Haruka entro y vio que Mina observaba a través de la ventana, tomándolo desprevenido Mina le dirigió la palabra-"Pensé que me olvidaría de ti"- Le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-"Mina, sabes que lo dije porque estaba molesto en ese momento, no porque de verdad lo sintiera"- Le comento a modo de disculpa

-"Me dolió que me dijeras eso Haruka"- Articulo mientras sus puños sostenían parte de la blanca sabana

-"Gatita, lo lamento"- Se disculpo con ella

-"Esta bien, Haruka"- Dijo abrazándolo-"Sabes no era necesario que me trajeras al hospital, no era para tanto"- Le comento

-"Mina, estas anémica y eso puede perjudicar al bebe"- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

-NO!!-Grito exaltada-"No quiero perder a mi bebe"- susurro mientras se llevaba por instinto sus manos a su vientre

-"Taiki dice que si comes bien y a tus horas, además de tomar las vitaminas y acido fólico que te va a mandar, todo va a mejorar"- Tranquilizándola poco a poco

_______________________________________________________________

En tanto Michiru conversaba con Yaten en lo que Haruka conversaba con Mina

-"Tu sabes por que me odia tanto Haruka, que yo sepa nunca le he hecho nada"- Le comento mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares

-"No te odia, solo que Seiya era su mejor amigo, y cuando ustedes se marcharon Haruka era quien iba a sacar a tu hermano de distintos bares, por supuesto ahogado de borracho, eso le dolió a el, ver que el Seiya alegre se estaba perdiendo"- Le respondió Michiru

Iba a comentar algo cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación de Mina abrirse y vio a salir a Haruka que estaba un tanto inquieto

-"Esta bien, dejare te lleves a Mina, pero pobre de ti donde algo le pase por que no sabes la suerte que correrás ¿Entendido?-"Le aclaro dejando boquiabiertos a Michiru y a Yaten

CONTINUARÀ…..

**Hola, aquí dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero les haya gustado ya saben toda clase de comentarios son aceptados, por cierto gracias a ****MoonStaR, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Katabrecteri y ****Srita. Rossy Kou**** por pasar y dejar review se los agradezco y a los que no también, pero oigan no pierden nada con dejar un review jeje**

**XOXO!!**

**Sailor O**


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se encontraban Mina y Yaten siendo despedidos por sus conocidos, la rubia estaba un tanto distraída buscando en los alrededores buscando a su hermano entre la multitud de ese lugar

-"Va a llegar, no te preocupes Mina"- Hablo Michiru al darse cuenta de la mirada afligida que poseía la rubia

-"Michiru, me voy en menos de quince minutos y el no llega, eso significa que tal vez no pueda despedirme de el"- Explico desesperada, pero su desesperación se esfumo al verlo correr hacia ella

-"Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo"- Comento mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo lo único que pudo hacer fue responderle el abrazo

-"Te voy a extrañar mucho Haruka"- Le dijo mientras lo apretaba con cariño

-"Y yo a ti gatita"- Le contesto, después reacciono de que le tenia algo especial para ella-"Mina te tengo una sorpresa"- Dicho esto le entrego un viejo gato de felpa a lo cual Mina reacciono muy entusiasmada

."Haruka donde lo encontraste, tenia años que no veía a Artemis"- Dijo apretándolo contra su pecho

-"Lo encontré arrumbado en una caja"- Le respondió. Toda la felicidad del momento se vio opacada por una voz proveniente de la bocinas anunciando

_Pasajeros con destino a Sídney, Australia favor de abordar por la sala 14_

Nadie noto que Yaten estaba al teléfono

"Vamos Rei…..solo la quiero ayudar……..ya vas otra vez con tu paranoia….. Bueno pues no te molestes, por que ya te avise…. Espero no le hagas ningún desplante….. Por que te conozco lo digo….te hablo cuando llegue….. aja yo también"- Colgó al oír el anuncio

-"Es hora de irnos"- Le aviso a Mina entre tanto agarraba las maletas. Se acerco a Taiki- "nos vemos Taiki, te hablo llegando allá"- Dándole un fraternal abrazo

-"Llámanos cuando llegues"- Le dijo Amy aguantando las ganas de llorar

Partieron dejando atrás a su familia. Una vez en el avión comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas triviales,

-"Mina lamento que la boda haya sido tan rápido"- Le dijo aun pensando en que decir después pero se vio interrumpido por Mina

-"No te preocupes, no era necesario que te disculparas de verdad"- Le dijo mientras se volteaba a sonreírle, algo que dejo desconcertado al chico pues un día antes la había notado un poco cabizbaja-"Que bueno que ya no te encuentres tan triste… no es bueno para tu salud"- Se atrevió a decir entrando en mas confianza con la rubia, ella solo le logro asentir con la cabeza para después dirigir su mirada hacia el panorama de la ventana-" tu presentaste a Taiki con Amy no es así?, por que se nota que ella es de tu edad"- Le termino por decir

"Si, de hecho fue por accidente por asi decirlo"- le dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla para recordar

FLASHBACK

-"Mina no me parece que andes ocupándome como tu tapadera con tu hermano"- Le reprendió una chica de melena azulada a una animada rubia

-"Ay Amy es primavera, diviértete un rato, quieres"- Le dijo mientras caminaba dando volteretas por todo el parque

-"Mina ten más cuidado los hombres te están viendo las piernas gracias a esa minifalda que traes puesta"- Comento- "Además este tiempo lo debes de ocupar para estudiar mira que no vas muy bien en las materias"- Concluyó

-"Lose pero hoy el día esta fenomenal y tenia tantas ganas de salir con Seiya"- Manifestó mientras unía sus manos y soltaba un sonoro suspiro

- "Aparte quien quita y conozcas a un chico guapo" Le dijo guiñándole el ojo para después casi dejarla sorda con el tremendo grito que pego- "SEIYA"- Agitando la mano para que el pelinegro las notara, pero Mina rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo su novio no venia solo venia con su hermano dejándola un tanto irritada pero rápidamente se le vino una idea a la cabeza volteando a ver a su amiga, así que la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr hasta llegar al par de jóvenes que habían oído el grito de Mina

-"Vienes animada hoy no?"- Le pregunto Seiya divertido a Mina mientras la jalaba para darle un beso en los labios, la pareja estaba tan concentrada en saludarse que no se dieron cuenta de que sus acompañantes se miraban sonrojados.

De repente cayeron en cuenta de que no estaban solos además de darse cuenta de que hubo cierta conexión que hubo entre el par restante

-"Oh Taiki no te he presentado a mi amiga ¿verdad?"- Le dijo mientras el recién mencionado solo lograba contestarle con la cabeza- "Amy Mizuno te presento a Taiki Kou"- Taiki y Amy de los nervios solo pudieron darse un tímido saludo de manos

FIN FLASHBACK

-"De ahí se siguieron viendo hasta que se hicieron novios"- Le termino por platicar Mina a Yaten

-"No lo puedo creer, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Taiki en esa posición, el es tan tímido con las chicas, que de verdad no me lo imagino"- Dijo con una sonrisa-"Mina hay algo que yo no entiendo"

-"Que cosa es la que no entiendes"- Le pregunto Mina

-"Como es que Haruka no mato a Seiya antes de la boda"- Razono con ella

-"Tienes razón fue un tanto difícil"- Declaro divertida

FLASHBACK

-"Hay no se que me voy a poner"- Comentaba dramáticamente una rubia- "Este no, ay este tampoco, por que justo ahora que viene…"- Su discurso dramático se vio interrumpido por una chica de cabello aguamarina

-"Mina que es todo es todo este escándalo"- Le dijo Michiru callando al instante al ver el tiradero en la habitación de la rubia-"Por que esta todo tirado"- Le pregunto tratando de guardar calma

La chica reacciono y le argumento-"Hay Michi es que no tengo que ponerme"-

-"Y esto que es"- Le dijo señalando un vestido veraniego color turquesa-"Mira toda la ropa que tienes, no me puedes decir que no tienes que ponerte, además quien viene que te tiene así"- Le estuvo diciendo

-"Pues viene mi novio"- Le dijo sonrojada-"Lo invite a venir hoy por que Haruka me dijo que se iba a quedar en la universidad haciendo un trabajo"- Le continuo expresando Mina

-"Haber te voy a ayudar a ver que te pones"- Le dijo mientras iba checando cada una de las prendas que se encontraban en el piso hasta que de repente le soltó un comentario a Mina-"Oye Mina pero creo que elegiste un mal día para traer a tu novio"-

-"Por que, hoy no esta Haruka para que lo este intimidando"- LE dijo mientras Michiru le enseñaba un vestido naranja con cuello circular- "Ese vestido no, me hace ver gorda"- que le dice restándole importancia al comentario de Michiru

-"Mina hoy Haruka no fue a la escuela, de hecho no tarda en llegar"- Le dijo tranquilamente

-"Que!! Hay no y justo hoy que mi _extraño _tiene el día libre"- Le comentó mientras daba vueltas a su habitación

-"Que tal este vestido"- Le comento mientras le enseñaba un vestido de tirantes color blanco a lo que recibió por respuesta un no de la rubia chica-"Hay Mina tiene que ser un vestido"- Le pregunto desesperada ante la constante negativa de su cuñada

-"Pues si"- No le termino de decir por que se encontró con un vestido en dos tonos-"Este es perfecto"- Le dijo dando saltitos de felicidad

Una vez que se puso el vestido se dispuso a maquillarse se maquillo suavemente los ojos conforme a los colores de su vestido que eran rosa y azul, una leve capa de rímel, con un poco de brillo labial en tono rosa pastel y un suave tono durazno en sus mejillas, todo esto en conjunto hacia resaltar la belleza innata de Mina

-"Gatita ya llegue"- Se oyó un grito desde la puerta-"Ay no ya llego Haruka"- Dijo empezándose a morder las uñas, a lo cual recibió un manotazo por parte de Michiru

-"Michiru por que me pegaste"- Le preguntó molesta la rubia mientras se sobaba la mano

-"Te pegue por que no es bueno que te mordisquees las uñas"- Le dijo a modo de regaño-"Pero tu tranquila, yo ire a ver si puedo sacarlo para que tu novio siga con vida"- LE dijo tomando rumbo hacia la puerta, pero ni bien terminaba de decir esto cuando se oyó el timbre y al ver la mirada de pánico por parte de Mina-"Yo abro"- Grito Michiru antes de que Haruka saliera de la cocina

-"¿Seiya?"- Le pregunto desconcertada

-"¿Michiru?"- Le dijo el chico igualmente desconcertado-"Creo que me equivoque de departamento"- Le argumento mientras se daba la vuelta

-"Buscas a Mina" LE pregunto a lo cual el chico solo asintió-"No te equivocaste, es aquí"

-"Pero entonces que haces aquí, lo mas seguro es que este Haruka contigo"- Le dijo, observo como Michiru le iba a responder pero no pudo por que oyo los gritos de una chica que se dirigía hacia el

-"_Extraño_, pensé que no ibas a llegar"- Le dijo mientras se le lanzaba a abrazarlo y besarlo

-"Gatita que es ese escándalo"- Le preguntó un rubio cenizo que al ver la escena se enfureció

-"Oye tu pervertido quítale las manos a mi hermana"- Le grito mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la cara del individuo-"Seiya?"- Le hablo asombrado para después reponerse-"Que hacías besando a mi hermana"-Le volvió a preguntar

-"Hola Haruka, pues veras, es… este..."- El pelinegro no sabia como explicarle la situación además de que no sabia como iba a responder

-"Seiya es mi novio"- Se oyó un grito a lo cual los otros tres presentes voltearon a ver a una rubia que tenia los ojos cerrados y que apretaba sus puños a los costados. Todo quedo en segundo plano cuando Seiya se vio arrinconado por Haruka

-"Andabas con mi hermana y no tuviste la delicadeza de decírmelo"- Le dijo lanzándole una mirada furica al chico

-"Es que yo no sabia que era tu hermana, ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido, y tampoco se parecen como para que diga que es tu hermana

-"Déjame adivinar se presento contigo con el nombre de Mina Aino, que no te diste cuenta que yo soy Haruka Tenoh Aino"- Le dijo mientras apretaba mas su agarre

-"Por favor suéltalo Haruka como querías que te lo presentara si te comportas como un salvaje cuando llega el momento"- Le dijo Mina comenzando a perder la aparente calma

-"Esta bien"- Le contesto entre dientes-"Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente

FIN FLASHBACK

-"Y se puso peor cuando le dije que nos íbamos a casar"- Le comento Mina todavía con una sonrisa la cual a Yaten se le hacia de las mas hermosas que hubiera visto.

-"Creo que era mas dramatismo que nada siendo Seiya el mejor amigo de tu hermano, sabia mejor que nadie que Seiya te iba a cuidar mucho"- Le dijo tranquilamente-"Ya me imagino como te a de haber propuesto matrimonio Seiya, era un romántico empedernido"- Declaro con un tono de sorna en su voz

-"Si, era muy detallista, eso me encantaba de el, de hecho fue tan romántico como me lo pidió"- Dijo igual de tranquila que Yaten

FLASHBACK

-"Mina ya llego Seiya"- Le grito Seiya desde la sala a Mina que se encontraba en su cuarto

-"Ya voy"- Le respondió mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas naranjas de charol. Al salir se encontró con su novio con un traje en negro al igual que su camisa, el color de su corbata era lo que sobresaltaba pues era de un tono escarlata-"Me encanta como te ves"- Dudo en seguir por que se encontraba su hermano al final se decidió por decirlo-"Te ves antojable"- Termino de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-"Tu no te has quedado atrás mi vida"- Hablo mientras les daba la vuelta para ver su vestido el cual era un vestido halter arriba de la rodilla con una apertura a la altura del pecho además de que también a esa altura contaba con cristales swaroski en tonos naranjas.-"Me van a dar celos de los osen voltear a verte"- Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando de repente oyeron a Haruka a un lado de ellos -"Tanta miel me empalaga"- Les dijo con sorna-

-"Muy chistoso Haruka, así te voy a interrumpir cuando estés con Michiru"- LE dijo molesta Mina-"Ya vámonos Seiya"- Lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro hasta llegar al coche de Seiya

Una vez dentro del coche predominaba el silencio, un silencio que reconfortaba a la pareja, un poco antes de llegar a su destino – "Mina ponte esto"- Le dice dándole una pañoleta negra. Una vez que se la puso se aseguro que no estuviera intranquila en el trayecto.

-"Ya llegamos"- Le anuncio mientras se detenía, al bajar Mina se encontraba desesperada por saber lo que le había preparado Seiya-"Falta poco para llegar"- Le dijo Seiya pues era notoria la desesperación de la rubia-"Ya"- Le argumento destapándole los ojos

Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la belleza del paisaje, estaban en medio del parque donde se conocieron, estaba iluminado, un poco mas al fondo noto cinco arreglos de rosas blancas, y estaba otro colocado en medio de los otros cinco, este arreglo se diferenció de los otros por que las rosas estaban hechas de listón casi todo el arreglo constaba de rosas blancas a excepción de una rosa de listón rojo, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que Seiya se coloco a su lado-"Es hermoso"- Murmuró a lo que escucho como respuesta-"Es lo mínimo que te mereces por todo el tiempo que me haz hecho feliz"- Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar se acerco al arreglo de rosas de listón y jalo la rosa roja, saliendo de ella un anillo de diamante en forma de corazón, después de hacer esto se coloco en una rodilla y comenzó su discurso

-"Mina, en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, no he podido dejar de sonreír, cada dia me enamoro mas de ti y me he dado cuenta que sin ti no puedo vivir, me encantaría formar una familia juntos y que envejezcamos viendo el atardecer, por que contigo pude sanar las heridas de mi corazón"- Terminando de decir esto continuo-En el pasado pensé que era imposible encontrar un amor, pero cierto día llegaste tú y me doy cuenta de que nada es imposible es por eso que te estoy pidiendo lo siguiente "Mina Aino ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Una vez que le coloco el anillo se quedo observando expectante a Mina

-"Si!!, si me quiero casar contigo"- Se le lanzo haciendo que cayera al piso, después de esto le empezó a dar besos por todo el rostro

-"Te amo Seiya"- Le dijo una vez que termino su intensa sesión de besos

-Y yo a ti amante"- Le dijo con cariño

FIN FLASHBACK

Continuaron platicando hasta que a ella le gano el cansancio y se durmió en el hombro de Yaten, poco después el también se quedo dormido

FLASHBACK

Después de venir de la feria Yaten entro al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos y se encontró con un Seiya sentado en el sillón, muy callado para su gusto lo pensaba ignorar pero su hermano soltó un comentario que lo inquieto

-"Te divertiste"- Le pregunto con algo de amargura

-"Si, por que"- Comenzó a sentir la culpa pues venia de verse con la novia de su hermano

-"Solo preguntaba"- Siguió hablando con el mismo tono de amargura en su voz-"Por cierto también Kakyuu se divirtió?"- Le pregunto para luego voltearse a verlo

-"A poco se encontraba por ahí, no la vi"- Trato de disimular su nerviosismo

-"No te hagas el imbécil Yaten que ella me lo ha dicho todo"- Empezó a alzar la voz denotando así lo molesto que se encontraba

-"Ella…te lo dijo todo"- Le pregunto inseguro y con miedo a la respuesta que le fuera a dar su hermano

-"Si, también le dijo que se van a ir juntos, nunca lo pensé de ti Yaten eres mi hermano, esperaría algo así de todas las personas del mundo menos de ti, confié en ti y así es como me pagas"- Le continuo diciendo lo único que Yaten hacia era mantener la mirada baja ante un incomodo silencio

-"Contesta no que estoy hablando como idiota, tu de seguro has de estar disfrutando verme sufrir no es así"- Comenzó a empujarlo, dejo de hacerlo cuando Yaten comenzó a murmurar algo

-"Nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte, simplemente se dio"- Le dijo

-"Cállate"- Le grito para después darle un puñetazo en el rostro

FIN FLASHBACK

Yaten despertó de golpe y sudando al recordar la tarde en que todo cambio, al voltear a ver a su costado vio a Mina durmiendo tranquilamente y eso lo relajo de alguna manera, decidió echarse un poco de agua para tranquilizarse

Entro al baño cuando cerro los parpados para que corriera el agua por su rostro le vino un recuerdo más

FLASHBACK

-"Yaten tengo que hablar contigo"- Le dijo un joven de cabellera rojiza al chico

-"Si, de que quieres que hablemos"- Le preguntó cariñosamente el chico

-"Me he enamorado de alguien más"- Le contesto sin mas ni mas inmediatamente la sonrisa que tenia el peliplateado se le borro dejando una mueca que paso de desconcierto a la ira

.-"Que estas diciendo"- Fue ahí cuando empezó a alzar la voz

-"Es que creo que lo nuestro fue un error, las cosas como se dieron no permiten que haya un futuro juntos"- Le hizo razonar Kakyuu pero el no entendía razón

-"Quieres decir que todo lo que hice por ti, todo lo que arriesgue por ti, no valió la pena"- La fue acorralando hasta que topo con pared, la chica sentía miedo pues jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido

-"Dime el nombre del estúpido ese"- Le dijo lo mas fríamente posible, le encolerizo mas que ella se mantuviera callada-"Contéstame"- Le grito mientras le daba un golpe a la pared haciendo que ella se sobresaltase de dicho movimiento

-"Su nombre es…"

FIN FLASHBACK

El golpe que le dieron a la puerta del baño lo hizo volver a la realidad, escucho a la azafata decir-"Señor por favor regrese a su asiento estamos a punto de aterrizar"- acto seguido el salió un poco mas ensimismado de cuando entro

CONTINUARÁ…

HOLA!!! Hace muxo tiempo que no pasaba por aquí pero ya ven la escuela me mantiene muy ocupada aparte de que me ha pasado de todo en este tiempo, espero les haya gustado el capi, creo que me quedo muy empalagoso eso de los recuerdos de Mina no se ustedes opinen, disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, ya saben cualquier duda o comentario los acepto

XOXO

Sailor O


	6. Chapter 6

Yaten notó a su acompañante despierta –¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto la chica al ver el semblante del chico

-Si, no me hagas caso- Le contesto para tranquilizarla-Sabes, vas en una muy buena época del año- Le comento para cambiar el tema

-¿En serio? ¿Por que?- Le pregunto curiosa

-Verás el invierno en Australia es diferente, ya que es soleado-Le comento mientras se animaba a platicar mas con ella ya que se encontraba en confianza-Aunque también habrá días en los que este lloviendo-

-Que bien, me encantan los días soleados, me recuerdan cuando mis padres aun vivían, y claro no me mandaban a Inglaterra aun- Le dijo sonriendo al recordar esos días los cuales ahora parecían lejanos

-Mina, ¿Qué les paso a tus papas?- Le pregunto el chico, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver el cambio que se dio en la cara de la rubia, una mirada llena de tristeza

-No quiero sonar grosera pero no me gusta hablar de ese tema- Le expreso mientras mantenía la mirada baja

-No te preocupes lo entiendo- Yaten poco a poco sintió una opresión en el pecho-No te he preguntado, pero ¿cuantos meses tienes?- Le pregunto para cambiar de tema

-El doctor me dijo que tenia poco mas de un mes- Le respondió mientras que se agarraba su vientre a lo que Yaten le causó ternura-Sabes, cuando te conocí no sabia que eras tan preguntón- Le declaro en un tono de burla haciendo que Yaten sintiera sus mejillas arder ante el comentario. Iba a responderle pero en ese momento oyeron al capitán del avión anunciar su llegada a Sídney, Australia

Al bajar del avión Mina se encontró con un clima opuesto al que ocurría en Tokio, así que inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse vestido como se vistió, pues su atuendo consistía en una pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga en color verde musgo y como calzado unas botas de piel en negro, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia Yaten y notó que ya no traía puesto su saco y que las mangas de su camisa se encontraban remangadas.

-Yaten, tengo calor"- Le dijo mientras lo seguía en dirección hacia la banda de equipaje

-Por que no en lo que recojo las maletas tú vas por algo de tomar para refrescarte- Poco después le indicó donde quedaba el café del aeropuerto.

Llegando ahí pidió una naranjada y se le antojaron unas papas a la francesa, teniendo ganas de hacer una mezcla hasta cierto punto extraña: cátsup, queso derretido, mayonesa y vinagre.

A la hora que estaba por recibir su pedido, entró una llamada a su celular –Haruka…. Si, estoy bien… no me hizo ninguna grosería…..me la pase durmiendo…..apenas llegué- Ya no pudo continuar ya que al momento de voltearse se le cayó el celular, estaba a punto de recogerlo cuando contempló como el pie de alguien aplastaba sin piedad el aparato

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó al borde de las lagrimas

-Me estorbaba- Fue la seca respuesta para después ignorar a la chica. Así que la actitud de Mina cambio abruptamente dando paso al enojo, se dio cuenta de la blusa de seda que traía así que se volteo hacia el mostrador donde yacía su pedido, lo tomo y se lo embarró y para rematar le vertió la naranjada que acompañaba a sus papas.

-Ups, perdón- Declaró con fingida inocencia y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer- Gritó sin importarle el lugar donde estaba- Acabas de arruinar una blusa de Ralph Lauren- Chilló con coraje mientras que con una servilleta intentaba inútilmente quitarse la mancha-Pero que has de saber tu, no podrías pagar una de estas ni con el salario de todo un año-

-Si, si se lo que acabó de hacer-Siguió con su sonrisa intacta a pesar de las palabras de la pelinegra- Tu arruinaste mi celular y yo arruiné tu imitación de blusa- Iba a continuar pero un extraño olor proveniente de la chica con la cual estaba teniendo una batalla verbal no la dejo continuar, ya que sin mas ni mas se apresuró a llegar al tocador.

Por su parte Yaten ya que había recogido las maletas, se dispuso a ir en busca de Mina pero para su sorpresa no fue a la chica de cabellera dorada sino que encontró a una pelinegra bastante enfurecida

-¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó al verla echar humo hasta por las orejas

-Es obvio- Le respondió mientras le señalaba la mancha-Una estúpida me echo a perder mi blusa-

-Que hiciste para que esa persona te hiciera lo que te hizo- Contraatacó pues de sobra conocía el carácter de la que hasta ahora había sido su novia por dos largos años.

- No le hice nada- Replicó tratando de convencerlo de que ella fue la victima no la victimaria

-Rei ninguna persona va en la vida embarrándole cosas a otras solo por que si, debe de haber razones- Trató de razonar con ella pero ella seguía en decir que no había hecho nada

-Si no me quieres creer allá tu- Le manifestó, pues si continuaban de esa manera la pelea iría más allá de lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Como sea- Fue la escueta respuesta por parte del peliplata, ya que hasta ahora se encontraba de buen humor y no iba a permitir que una simple riña le arruinará el día- Te hicieron un favor al echártela a perder- Fue el comentario final de Yaten para después olvidarse del asunto

-Yaten se me hace tarde para ir a la oficina y tengo que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa- Le dijo la chica ya que no obstante de su reciente altercado con aquella rubia, tenía que preparar la junta en donde les diría los problemas que comenzaba a adquirir la empresa y todo esto era el comienzo de la semana-Creo que es necesaria tu presencia Yaten, deberías de regresar hoy mismo- Aparte de decirlo por la situación de la empresa también, también por que quería separarlo de la chica a la cual Yaten iba a ayudar –"Mientras no sea como aquella rubia todo estará bien"- pensó para si misma, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el comentario de su novio

-Solo encuentro a Mina y nos vamos- Le avisó para después perderse entre la multitud.

El peliplata regresó al lugar que en el que creía que se encontraba Mina, al no encontrarla se alarmó y comenzó a marcar a su celular, después de hacerle por lo menos cinco llamadas, al darse la vuelta aun con el móvil pegado a su oreja notó como la chica venía en su dirección, así que sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia ella, al llegar la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta siguió con su monologo- Me tenías preocupado- Yaten no se dio cuenta de que cada vez era más alto el volumen con el cual se hacia notar, al tenerla entre sus brazos sintió como se tensaba, al quererla tomar de la barbilla, ella reaccionó bruscamente

-No me grites, suficiente tengo con que me haya gritado una maldita histérica- Se desahogó con el, para que después sin ver siquiera si Yaten venía detrás de ella caminó con rumbo a la salida

Corrió para alcanzarla, al llegar hacia ella se disculpó-Discúlpame, no era mi intención gritarte, es que como te dije me tenias muy preocupado, es que te estuve marcando a tu celular pero no me contestabas-Su disculpa se detuvo ahí, pues notó como sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos-Por que quieres llorar- Le preguntó

-Es que esa misma histérica pisoteo mi celular- Le dijo entre sollozos

-Yo te compró otro, no hay problema- Le contestó quitándole importancia

-Es que no es por el celular que lloró sino por como me trató- la jaló hacia el para abrazarla, y darle apoyo moral y teniéndola entre sus brazos sintió una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no ocupaba su corazón.

- ¿Y como era ella?- Le preguntó aún abrazado de ella, se encontraba enojado con la persona que se había atrevido a molestar a una mujer llena de hormonas provocadas por el embarazo especialmente a ella.

Como ya se encontraban fuera Mina alzó la vista y se encontró con su contrincante-Es ella- Fue lo que le dijo a Yaten

-¿Rei?- Fue lo único que logró carburar en el momento el peliplata

-¿Qué haces abrazado de ella?- Le gritó señalando a Mina

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola!! Aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste jeje, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al dejarme review así que muchas gracias por las que me han dejado reviews en este tiempo también muchísimas gracias a los que la leen**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!!**

**XoXo!!**

**Sailor O**


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿Y como era ella?- Le preguntó aún abrazado de ella, se encontraba enojado con la persona que se había atrevido a molestar a una mujer llena de hormonas provocadas por el embarazo especialmente a ella.

Como ya se encontraban fuera Mina alzó la vista y se encontró con su contrincante-Es ella- Fue lo que le dijo a Yaten

-¿Rei?- Fue lo único que logró carburar en el momento el peliplata

-¿Qué haces abrazado de ella?- Le gritó señalando a Mina

Todo había pasado rápidamente, Rei se le abalanzó a Mina tomándola desprevenida, Yaten al notar sus intenciones se interpuso logrando sostener a Rei ante su arrebato. Mina por su parte ni se inmuto pues sabía bien que Yaten no iba dejar que esa loca histérica le pusiera una mano encima pero la llenaba de curiosidad el hecho de que la chica que acababa de detener Yaten y el mismo mantenían algún vínculo.

Después de ese incidente, el ambiente paso a ser realmente tenso, además de que el trío se sumergió en un incomodo silencio. Mina se disponía a subirse como copiloto en el automóvil que los esperaba afuera, cuando la pelinegra la empujo dejándola sin otro más que subirse en la parte trasera del vehículo, todo esto sucedió mientras Yaten metía las valijas en la cajuela.

Una vez que tomaron rumbo hacia el apartamento de Yaten, seguía en ambiente tal y como estaba en el aeropuerto, hasta que un comentario de Rei produjo una respuesta inesperada.

- "Pudo haber tomado un taxi para que nosotros tuviéramos más privacidad"- Manifestó haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, además de acariciar sensualmente el hombro de Yaten, este por su parte enarco una ceja pues a través del espejo retrovisor pudo notar lo molesta que se encontraba la rubia.

-"Oh querida aquí la que sale sobrando eres tu"- Le soltó fingiendo indiferencia, mientras posaba su mirada en el paisaje de la cuidad.

-Salir sobrando por favor"- Soltó una carcajada burlesca para después continuar-"Yo soy la novia de Yaten"- Termino de decir para en seguida retarla con la mirada.

Mina volvió su mirada para dirigirla a su rival – Así, pues si a roles vamos"- antes de proseguir miró su mano en donde se encontraba su anillo de casada y se lo mostró-"Interprétalo"- Le contesto mientras le señalaba la sortija que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

Rei regresó su mirada y enseguida su rostro se torno en un rojo intenso al no poder replicar lo que acaba de pasar, además de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos también notó un sentimiento de rabia pues se suponía que ella solo vendría un par de meses para superar su pérdida, no que vendría casada con su novio.

Yaten por su parte le había encantado la manera en que ubico a la prepotente pelinegra dándole un fuerte golpe a su ego, pero con lo que no contó era con que le iba a dar a conocer su recién hecho matrimonio, se encontraba inquieto pues no planeaba decirle a su pareja hasta después de que se hubiera establecido de manera correcta su compañera de viaje, esto solamente adelantaba sus planes.

Mina por su parte después de haber ubicado a la "novia" de Yaten, sintió remordimiento de conciencia pues no se había detenido a pensar en los problemas que le acarrearía al peliplata, pero la pesadumbre se esfumó rápidamente al razonar que esa loca se lo había buscado.

Después de esa discusión, el trayecto disminuyó considerablemente pues aproximadamente 10 minutos después arribaron a un lujoso edificio situado en el centro de la magnánima ciudad. Mina se bajo tranquilamente esperando a que el resto de sus acompañantes llegará hasta el lobby.

Mientras Mina aguardaba en el vestíbulo, Rei no perdió el tiempo para irle a reclamar a Yaten, este solamente la escuchaba fastidiado tratando de contenerse, pues detestaba hacer un espectáculo en público.

- "¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar con ella?"- Le cuestionó tratando de que su voz no sonará molesta pues para ella era conocido lo explosivo que solía ser el chico, no es que fuera violento sino que simplemente con una mirada llegaba a ser algo intimidante.

-"¿Decírtelo?"- Le cuestiono en un tono irónico-"Déjame dejarte algo claro, tu no eres mi dueña o algo parecido para que te tenga que decir todo lo que hago". Le terminó de decir.

-"¿Soy tu novia que acaso eso no cuenta?"- Contraatacó con otra pregunta- "Aparte por que estas tan molesto si ni siquiera he hecho algo que lo amerite"-

-"Estoy molesto por que atacaste a Mina, ella me ha dicho lo que le hiciste para que ella te manchará la blusa"- Le dijo mientras su puño estaba fuertemente apretado dejando a sus nudillos pálidos por la falta de circulación.

- Vaya quien pensaría que esa rubia tonta fuera tan chismosa"- Mencionó ponzoñosamente –"Pero no me arrepiento, fue un pago adelantado por la humillación que me acaba de hacer"- Le terminó de manifestar mientras la mirada de ambos se dirigía a la blonda joven que se hallaba en el Lobby.-"Sabes ya me voy no quiero verle la cara a esa idiota"- Ese fue su comentario final para después hacerle la parada a un taxi.

Mina a lo lejos observaba los ademanes que hacían la pareja a las afueras del edificio, pero pronto su foco de atención cambio al ver a una pequeña pelinegra de alrededor de unos 5 años llorando en una esquina, además de que se abrazaba fuertemente sus pequeñas piernas, se acercó poco a poco a ella, y una vez que estuvo cerca se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-"Hola soy Mina"- Se auto-presentó esperando la respuesta de la niña.

La niña alzó su violácea mirada y limpiándose las lágrimas le extendió su mano- "Soy Hotaru"- Dijo en medio de ligeros sollozos

-¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó mientras que de su bolso sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle los restos de lágrimas a la niña.

-"Es que mi perrita se perdió"- La pequeña ya se había calmado pero al recordar la razón de sus lagrimas

-"Oh, ya veo que dices si te ayudó a buscar a tu perrita y te invito un helado"- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

"¿En serio harías eso por mi?"- Le preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-"Si"- le contestó feliz de poder haber ayudado a la pequeña-"Espera"- Se excusó al ver pasar a un Yaten colmado de valijas.

-"¡Yaten!"- Le grito al verlo subir al elevador al alcanzarlo "¿Vas a estar todavía por aquí?"- le cuestiono para asegurarse de preguntar lo siguiente.

-"Si, ¿por?"- Fue la escueta respuesta por parte del chico

-"Es que voy a acompañar a Hotaru a buscar a su cachorro"- Le explico con ademanes

-"¿La hija de Chiba?"- Se auto-preguntó ante la inquisitiva mirada de su compañera-"Pero como la vas a acompañar si ni siquiera conoces la ciudad"- Le termino de decir mientras veía a la niña que estaba sentada en el vestíbulo jugando con sus pies

-"Sabré guiarme Yaten, no te preocupes"- Le dijo restándole importancia

-"De acuerdo, pero si llegar a estar muy lejos toma un taxi y le das esta dirección"- Le termino por recomendar no sin antes darle una pequeña tarjeta en la que estaba escrita la dirección de la edificación.-"Ten cuidado"- Pronuncio antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrará.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la niña- "listo vámonos"- Le hablo, caminaron durante 20 minutos, mientras iban caminaban la niña le platico acerca de la falta de su madre y que su papá trabajaba en exceso, que es por eso que la dejaba encarada con una vecina, claro cuando tenia oportunidad, sin contar que la mayoría de los que habitaban el edificio tenían el mismo origen de procedencia: Japón, por lo que inmediatamente supo que se sentiría de alguna manera a gusto viviendo ahí, por su parte la niña se había enterado de que ella estaba esperando un bebe y que recién había llegado a Sídney. Se sentaron un rato en el parque pues se encontraban un tanto acaloradas, La pequeña aprovechando la tranquilidad del lugar en esos momentos le hizo una pregunta que puso en una situación compleja a Mina

-"Mina, ¿De donde viene tu bebe?- Le pregunto inocentemente la niña

-"Eh…. Pues verás…. Hay como te lo explico"- La chica estaba teniendo un debate consigo misma pues no encontraba la manera de darle respuesta a su pregunta—"Pues cuando es primavera una abejita puede picar a una flor…. No eso no, ay como me dijo mi mamá"- Se dijo mientras se rascaba su cabellera dorada. Después vino a su mente lo que su propia mamá le había contestado hace algún tiempo-"¡Los bebes vienes de París!- Grito con jubilo

La niña con toda la curiosidad del mundo iba a continuar con su cuestionamiento cuando a lo lejos vio a su diminuto perro en lo brazos de un hombre de no más de 30 años. Al ver esto la chiquilla corrió a lo largo del parque, detrás de ella iba una agitada Mina una vez que ambas llegaron a estar en frente del desconocido el valor que la niña había adquirido se esfumo al ver la sonrisa sincera del extraño

-¿Es tuya?- fue lo que primero articulo el desconocido. La niña lo único que atino a hacer fue mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa además de mostrarse un tanto tímida. Se lo devolvió agachándose para poder estar a la altura de la pequeña –"Y dime como se llama"- Le pregunto tratando de ahuyentar la timidez que recién había invadido a la pelinegra- "Plut"- Fue la respuesta automática que obtuvo. Ambos se dedicaron a jugar un rato con el animal, todo esto mientras Mina estaba tirada en el fresco césped.

-"Hotaru, ven"- Llamó a la niña con la mayor discreción posible, una vez que la mencionada estuvo a su lado se acerco a su oreja y le susurró-"No sabia que tenias una mamá tan bonita"- La pequeña por instinto dirigió su purpurea mirada a la persona que ahí se encontraba-"Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste la hermosura"- Las palabras recién dichas causaron impacto en la niña y automáticamente sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo carmesí, el joven al ver esto soltó una leve carcajada y se paró para colocarse a lado de la rubia

-No me he presentado mi nombre es Asai"- Le comento galantemente

-"Mucho gusto yo soy Mina"- Le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa –"Disculpa me puedes dar la hora?"- Le consultó

-"Claro, son cuarto para las 3"- Le contestó mientras observaba su reloj, la muchacha al escuchar esto se paró rápidamente y llamó a la pequeña-"Hotaru es hora de irnos"- La pequeña al oírla corrió a su lado con su mascota acompañándola. El chico por cortesía se levantó y la acompañó a tomar taxi, antes de subirse al carro Mina se volteó a despedir de el depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla izquierda. Se despidió de la pelinegra y de dirigió a donde estaba aparcado su automóvil, mientras arrancaba este, toco donde la chica le había dado el beso y sintió que calidez que aun quedaba de esa acción y sonrió por que le había gustado la mujer.

Una vez que arribaron al edificio, al llegar Hotaru vio a un hombre alto y de cabellera pelinegra, al voltearse pudo notar su mirada zafiro y lo angustiado que se veía el pobre hombre. Pero lo que a ella le caló fue ver a los ojos del papá de Hotaru, le recordaban tanto a Seiya que sin siquiera notarlo lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

La pequeña se dio cuenta de esto y le hizo señas a su papá para que la esperara un momento

-Mina ¿Por qué lloras?-Le preguntó mientras que ella realizaba lo que hace un rato la chica había hecho por ella-¿Es que se te perdió tu mascota?- Su padre preocupado por la reacción de la joven mujer se acerco `para tratar de ayudar

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Le cuestionó mientras le regalaba otro pañuelo desechable

-"Si, solo un momento de tristeza"- Le contestó mientras sonreía con tristeza

-"Estoy seguro de que pronto tendrá razones para no tener ese tipo de momentos"- Le dijo mirando hacia un punto indefinido

-"Tiene razón, Soy Mina"- Le extendió su mano para que le respondiera el saludo-

-Mi nombre es Darién"- Le comento respondiéndole a su saludo, estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que llegó Yaten

-"Oh, aquí estas pensé que no habías llegado"- Le dijo con el semblante mas relajado-"Que tal Chiba?"- Le saludo mientras se situaba al lado de Mina

-"Darién, Hotaru me ha dicho que a veces la dejas sola, que te parece si mejor me la das a cuidar a mi hasta que regreses del trabajo?- Le propuso ante la mirada desconcertada de Yaten y de Darién.

-"Por mi esta bien, solo falta ver si Yaten y la misma Hotaru aceptan"- Le contestó cordial. La respuesta de Yaten no tardo en ser dicha- Tampoco por mi hay algún problema"- Estas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa que Mina tenia en su rostro se ensanchará aun más, de alguna manera a Yaten le aliviaba saber que de alguna manera Mina se acoplaría.

"Lamento arruinar estos momentos, pero Mina tengo que mostrarte el apartamento"-

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Ey después de tanto tiempo de ausencia aquí estoy, solo espero que esto compense la espera y tenga los reviews que tan feliz me hacen.**

**Por otra parte voy a dar mis razones de mi ausencia: me han tenido trabajando literalmente como negra y esto lo digo sin ofender a nadie, además de tener uno que otro problema con una chica Que detesto**

**Por cierto Katabrecteri pronto tendrás las fotos que me has pedido, sin otra cosa mas que decir me despido diciéndoles que actualizaré máximo en dos semanas para este fic.**

**XoXo!!**

**Sailor O**


End file.
